


Costume

by Aryamaowoojin



Category: AB6IX (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 14:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryamaowoojin/pseuds/Aryamaowoojin
Summary: Talvez Jihoon não quisesse que sua rotina mudasse, por que ter Woojin era um costume seu agora.
Relationships: Park Jihoon & Park Woojin, Park Jihoon/Park Woojin





	Costume

**Author's Note:**

> Eu postando fic de 800 dias com 2park e é só isso mesmo Kkkkkk   
Talvez eu poste no social spirit tbm, mas é bem provável que não ehehe
> 
> Deus manda a selca pOR FAvor!!!!!
> 
> Obgd a quem for ler e desculpa qualquer erro♡

Eram duas da manhã na grande Seul, mas aquilo não era algo que Jihoon realmente se importava, continuava deitado na grama de seu jardim enquanto segurava a garrafa de vodka, que vez ou outra dava um gole fechando os olhos com força por conta do amargo.

-O céu está bonito hoje - falou virando seu rosto para o moreno que estava sentado ao seu lado. 

-Você tem que parar de beber - o moreno repreendeu - Sei que a escola não tá fácil, e nem seu relacionamento com seus pais, mas a bebida infelizmente não vai mudar nada - puxou a garrafa da mão de Jihoon que fez bico e voltou a olhar o céu.

-Você é tão chato - resmungou enquanto se sentava. 

-Você deveria me agradecer - o moreno deu um tapa fraco no pescoço do mais velho - Não se esqueça que eu sou o único que vem pra sua casa toda vez que seus pais viajam ou quando você está entediado - o moreno se levantou e esticou sua mão para Jihoon.

-Você vem por que me ama. Pode admitir Woojin, você está apaixonado por mim - Jihoon não sabia dizer se foi pela bebida em seu organismo, mas fez questão de dizer aquelas palavras próximo ao rosto de Woojin.

O moreno deu um sorriso e ao invés de se afastar colocou sua mão no final das costas de Jihoon lhe trazendo ainda mais perto. Desviou os olhos para os lábios do mais velho para depois voltar a encarar os olhos arregalados de Jihoon.

-Acertou na mosca - sussurrou e riu logo em seguida tirando sua mão das costas de Jihoon - Agora vamos entrar, está ficando frio e você fica doente fácil

Jihoon piscou algumas vezes antes de começa a andar para dentro de sua casa. Viu Woojin arrumar sua cama o mandando deitar em seguida, obedeceu o moreno e assim que o mesmo ameaçou sair de perto o puxou pela blusa o abraçando de forma torta pelo jeito que o moreno tinha caído em seu lado. Não ligou para as reclamações de Woojin e continuou abraçado com ele até sentir seus olhos pesados demais para continuar com eles abertos.

Era estranho como os dois sempre acabava dormindo juntos de um tempo pra cá. Podia ser o motivo mais idiota, como do dia que um guaxinim apareceu em seu jardim e Jihoon imediatamente chamou Woojin para dormir lá por medo do bicho entrar em sua casa. Era estranho o fato de sempre pensar em Woojin e era ainda mais estranho que aquilo fosse algo que realmente lhe fizesse bem. Estava se acostumando com aquela rotina e não gostava de pensar que um dia talvez ela mudasse.

**Author's Note:**

> Vo deixar meu twitter pra vcs verem meus surtos por 2park ksksks 
> 
> @junmyeona_omma


End file.
